


The Fault In Our Christmas Cards

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Series: The Sabriel Chritsmas [2]
Category: Supernatural, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cards, Christmas Fluff, Christmas OTP Challenge, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel decide to make Christmas cards, and Sam is surprised to see Gabriel this much into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fault In Our Christmas Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Tumblr OTP challenge.  
> This is day 2: Making christmas cards.

He was sitting hunched over the desk, a coloring crayon in one hand and the other holding the paper in place. His tongue sticking out in concentration, and he was making humming noises to help him get more inspired. The first few cards he made were a bust, he messed each one up completely. This one he colored outside the line, so he crunched it, and threw it away. It landed on Sam’s head, who was sitting across the room to the dining table, making his own Christmas cards.

“You really gotta work on your aim there, doofus.” He said jokingly.

“Shut up Sasquatch, I’m trying to concentrate” Gabriel replied without lifting his head.

Sam shook his head and smiled; he’s never seen Gabe so much into something. Well besides tying him up in bed the other night, and doing all sorts of unmentionable things to him.

He turned around and went back to work. They had agreed to each make three cards. The original number was five each, but Gabriel nagged and bargained until they settled for just three. After three failed attempts, Gabriel took the last paper he had on his desk and started again by making a circle, two squiggly lines inside and smaller circles around. The initial drawing was done, he grabbed his red coloring crayon and started going at it. His tongue out, one eyebrow shot up, and his humming was getting louder by the minute. It got to a point when it became singing instead of humming, and it was taking all the concentration away from Sam.

“Would you quite down, Gabe!” He yelled.

The loud noise startled him, and caused him to scratch on the paper. It was surprising how easily startled he was when he was trying to concentrate on something.

He slapped the crayon on the table, got up and walked towards Sam, angry. He stomped the floor as loud as he could making a show out of it. He snagged a bunch of papers from Sam’s table, shot him with a nasty look and then dramatically flipped his golden brown hair and stomped back to his place.

Sam did a body chuckle at his boyfriend’s over dramatic behavior and stared at him a while. Gabriel took his seat and went back to work.

“You’re adorable, are you aware of that?” He said softly with a smile curling up around his lips.

“Yea, Yea” Gabriel dismissed him.

“Hey! I’m talking to you asswipe!” Sam joked.

“Come on kiddo! Lemme finish this and I’m all yours” He was desperate to get back to work.

Sam was completely shocked, his eyebrows shot up and his eyes opened wide. Gabriel had never been so interested in actually working on something, instead of just snapping his fingers. It’s a good sign though; it means he’s starting to forget all about Lucifer and the apocalypse.

As surprised as he was, he was still relieved that his angel found something to preoccupy himself with. It had been a tough couple of years, what with Sam having imprisoned both of his lover’s brothers forever and all. Gabe wasn’t doing so well, but maybe things were starting to look up for him.

“Stop staring at me kiddo, your eyes are burning holes in my back” Gabriel somehow always knew when Sam was staring at him behind his back, or in his sleep.

Sam smiled and turned around, he was almost done with his second and Gabriel is still to finish his first. He got busy for a while finishing up, putting the last touches on the second card when he jumped up at a loud noise

“Aaaaahhh!!! Mother fucking lines!” Gabriel screamed, and then snapped his fingers.

Sam turned around to find the paper on the carpet, lit on fire. Instantly he jumped off his seat grabbed the fire extinguisher, which was appropriately placed in the room-they had one in every room just in case Gabriel starts another fire-and he rushed to the carpet to avert the crisis at hand.

He put the fire down and then calmly placed the extinguisher on the floor while eyeballing Gabriel, who was laughing his heart out. Sam was furious. He stood there staring at him, his leg swinging up and down in anger.

“Oh come on Samsquatch! It was funny!” Gabriel was sincerely amused.

“FUNNY?! Gabriel you nearly burned down the house! AGAIN!” Sam screamed at him, which shook him and installed some serious fear in his bones. It was the first time he’s heard his hunter this angry, and this serious.

Sam took the extinguisher back to its place and went back to his desk, still angry and cussing under his breath. Fire was one of his major fears, and Gabriel should have known better. Maybe he was a child after all.

They were silent for almost thirty minutes while they both worked on their cards. Sam was finishing his third, while Gabriel was stuck on his first.

He wasn’t able to work anymore, he seriously angered Sam and that upset him a lot. He was lost in thought, just trying to figure out a way to break the tension, to apologies and make amends.

A while later, Sam had finished up and was putting the cards in envelops-he didn’t want to show Gabe, he did not deserve it- Gabriel tilted his head up and without looking back, just staring outside the window, he cleared his throat and said gently and calmly

“I’m.. uhhh… I’m sorry”

Sam didn’t respond, he was furious and Gabriel should not be let off the hook this easy.

“Sammy baby, I’m really sorry” His voiced faltering as a tears were trying so hard to make their way out of his amber eyes.

The minute Sam heard that shivering tone he knew Gabe was off the hook. Still he did not respond.

Gabriel put his head between his hands, combing his silky hair back, while taking deep breaths.

“I was just frustrated, I didn’t wanna do those stupid cards in the first place, you made me!” He exclaimed.

Sam’s eyebrows shot up at the accusation.

“And I know I fucked up, but come on, I mean what else should I say? I really am sorry” His voice was muffled by his palms, but Sam got every word of it.

He smiled, got up from his seat, walked to Gabriel, and hugged him from the back. He kissed the top of his head and sniffed his hair as Gabriel grabbed his hands kissing them. Sam felt something wet against his palms and he instantly knew what it was. He kneeled down and faced Gabriel, who was trying hard to look away.

His eyes were red, and his face was wet. Apparently Gabriel was a master of silent crying. Sam’s heart broke when he saw him this tormented, he kissed him softly on the lips, and then hugged him. Gabriel kissed his cheek and muttered into it

“I’m sorry”

Sam took his face in his hands and looked at him a long while before kissing him deeply. Gabriel whimpered against Sam’s mouth before he really got into the kiss. Their hands started going everywhere, exploring each other’s bodies, as if it was the first time they’d touched each other and it was getting pretty hot.

“Snap us on the bed baby, will you?” Sam said with a sneaky smile on his face.

“But, what about the cards?” Gabriel asked.

“How about I finish them for you later” He said while trying to imitate Gabriel’s famous eyebrow wiggle and failing adorably at it.

“Interesting” Gabriel sing-songed and snapped his fingers quickly.

The boys were making passionate love in their bedroom, while the only Christmas card that Gabe had made was sitting alone on the table.

It was a drawing of two stick figures, one very tall and the other shorter. They were holding hands, and there was a house just next to them, with the phrase “You are my sunshine” decorating the top of the drawing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments if you liked it please :)


End file.
